Sister, Sister
by iHPGeek
Summary: Karin Katsuya has just transfered to Ouran High School and quickly becomes friends with Kaoru Hitachiin. Karin is also friends with Haruhi but will she get more than she bargined for when she shares a night with one of the Host Club members?
1. Chapter 1

Karin Katsuya gazed out the back window of her limo as it made its way to towards her school. As the ride progressed, Karin thought about her new life in Japan. It hadn't been that long ago that she had been living with her parents and her twin sister. Sadly, their parents had passed away and Karin's twin sister had insisted that she move to Japan so that they could control both of the family businesses.

So while Hasana was in England taking care of their father's banks and diamond mines, Karin was her in Japan to take care of their mother's fashion company. Neither of the twins wanted to separate but neither of them wanted to loss all of their family assets. But Karin was nervous because she didn't have any friends.

After a while, the limo pulled to a stop outside of a huge cathedral like building and she was scared all over again. Smiling, she thanked the driver and insisted that she would walk home that afternoon. After the car pulled away, Karin kind of just stood there and didn't quite know what to do. Heaving a huge sigh, she made her way to the school office to pick up he class schedule and uniform.

"_Ah ha you must be Miss Katsuya, I believe?"_ a man said as she entered the office.

"_Yes sir."_ Karin replied returning the hand shake that he had offered her.

"_Now I received our letter and you have requested to wear the boys' uniform. May I ask why?"_ the principle, Mr. Honda, said as he handed her a class schedule.

"_Yes that is what I requested and my reasons are very personal."_ Karin said as a very cold look appeared in her eye.

"_Very well then, here is your new uniform and once you have changed, Mrs. Karmen will show you to your class room."_ Mr. Honda said smiling at her.

Karin giggled as she pulled the baby blue jacket on and buttoned it up. Baby blue was a feminine color in her eyes so the fact that it was the males uniform was kind of funny. She finished changing and ran her hands through her short already ruffled hair making it even messier. As she walked out of the bathroom, she caught the gazes of many of the ladies in the office. Mrs. Karmen was waiting by the door as she came out. The tall blonde led Karin down a hallway and to a classroom.

"_Excuse me Mr. Tauzin. This is your new student, Katsuya Karin."_ Mrs. Karmen said as Karin entered the room.

"_Good morning sir."_ Karin said as she bowed in respect to the teacher.

"_Same to you Katsuya, You can have a seat back there next to Kaoru Hitachiin."_ Mr. Tauzin said pointing to an orange haired boy in the back of the class.

Karin made her way to the desk and sat down. Quietly she pulled out her black notebook and began to record note until she became drowsy and slowly started to fall asleep. Fifteen minutes passed before Kaoru realized that his new desk mate was asleep. He gently prodded her awake and just smiled when she looked at him.

"_Hey you fell asleep. You must be pretty tired."_ Kaoru said as Karin sat up quickly.

"_Yeah I flew in from England last night so im really tired."_ Karin said laughing slightly causing Kaoru to smile again.

"_Hey it's almost lunch, you wanna grab something to eat with me?"_ Kaoru asked as the bell rang for lunch.

"_Sure but…."_ Karin started but was cut off as Kaoru grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"_Dont worry… you can eat lunch with me."_ Kaoru said as Karin pulled back.

"_I can't cause dont you have your own friends to eat with?" _Karin asked as she frowned slightly.

"_Well I dont think that they'd mind very much but if you insist but at least come to the cafeteria with me."_ Kaoru pleaded as Karin laughed at his very childish act.

"_Fine but are you doing anything after school today?"_ Karin asked as a faint blush appeared across her cheeks.

"_No… why'd ya ask?"_ he asked turning to look at her.

"_Well because I've got tickets to the Simple Plan concert tonight and I was going to take my sister but she didn't come with me so I was kind of wondering if you might like to go?"_ Karin said as her cheeks darkened.

"_Umm sure id love to go."_ He replied grabbing her hand and once again dragging her towards the cafeteria.

Once they had reached the cafeteria, Kaoru agreed to meet her after school and with that he headed off to sit with his friends. As Karin turned to leave, she noticed that there was another boy sitting at the table that looked exactly like Kaoru except that that he didn't seem to laugh as much.

Heaving a sigh, Karin smiled slightly and made her way down to the office for the second time that day. As she entered, the office ladies ran up to her and began asking her for an autograph. Karin laughed and obliged by signing a huge poster. Karin was, not only the owner of Katz Clothing, but she was also a famous singer but when she was performing her name was Hearts. Hasana was also a singer and used the name Diamond, so together they were the really cool band, Hearts & Diamonds.

Oddly enough, the school had booked the girls for a concert this afternoon and Hasana was going to fly in for the show. Karin was really glad to be with her sister again and that's why she didn't want to eat lunch with Kaoru. Karin took a seat and waited. Finally, Mr. Honda came out of his office, followed by a mirror image of her.

"_Oh Karin is been a long time since we've seen each other!"_ Hasana shouted as she hugged her twin.

"_Yeah but it's only been 12 hours."_ Karin laughed as she held her sister.

"_I heard that's lunch time here so can we go get some food?"_ Hasana asked hopping up and down.

"_You're older than me and yet you still act like a little kid. Yes dear sister let us go and grab some food."_ Karin said as they linked arms and headed down to the cafeteria.

The two hurried down the corridor to the cafeteria and headed up to the lunch line. They sat down at a table by a window and began to eat when a huge group of girls ran up to them and began to ask them really odd questions. Finally, Karin got up, grabbed Hasana and hauled ass out of the room. They ran and ran until they came to a maze and then they stopped.

"_They dont know who we are do they?"_ asked Hasana as she looked accusingly at her sister.

"_Hey Ka... whoa theres two of them."_ said a voice from behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin jumped as Hasana began to laugh. When Karin regained her composure, she noticed that Kaoru and his friends were standing there looking surprised. Karin smiled weakly as Hasana continued to laugh at her sister's act.

"_Wow you have a twin too?"_ Kaoru said a smile on his face.

"_Same goes for you?"_ Karin said as Hasana kicked her.

"_What is it with you and not wanting to admit that you have a twin sister?"_ Hasana asked as Karin laughed slightly.

"_Simple…I'm me and your you. Or is the other way around?"_ Karin said as she stood up.

As they continued to talk, Hasana began to flirt with Tamaki until Karin got up. She was watching the sky and muttering under her breath about the weather. Heaving a very large sigh, Karin whispered something to Hasana, who nodded in response. Exchanging a hug, Hasana turned away and walked back towards the office.

"_Is she not going to stay any longer?"_ Haruhi asked as they all watched the girl walk away.

"_As twins we know that we'll always be near in the heart but we've decided that we dont really need each other."_ Karin said as a small tear escaped her eye.

After Hasana left, Karin was introduced to everybody else in the group. Haruhi then, forced by Karin, had to explain why she was in the Host Club to begin with. Karin found it fairly amusing that Haruhi had broken a vase worth 8,000,000 yen. Finally, club time came and Karin followed the host club. As soon as they were in the building and right on que, it began to rain. No sooner had they reached the unused music room, it began to thunder.

Haruhi disappeared into the kitchen and so did Hikaru. All the other members sat around because a call had been sent out saying that all club activities had been canceled because of the storm. Tamaki was kind of bummed as was the rest of the club, so Kyoya, Hunny and Mori headed home in hopes of avoiding the worst of the storm. Tamaki left about ten minutes later and was followed by Kaoru and Karin. None of them seemed to realize that Hikaru and Haruhi were still in the music room.

"_So Kaoru…do you like Simple Plan?" _Karin asked as they took her limo.

"_Honestly I like Taking Back Sunday better but Simple Plan sounds good to."_ Kaoru said as they were driven towards the concert hall.

"_I agree but I like Simple Plan too."_ Karin said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Kaoru, in Karin's opinion, was the cutest and nicest guy in all of Ouran High School. And after her mini conversation with Haruhi earlier that day, Karin was determined to make Kaoru hers. And so far, it was going smoothly because Haruhi had decided to ask Hikaru out. As they arrived at the concert hall, they noticed that a huge line was already around the building. As the duo got out, Kari pushed her way through the crowd while she dragged Kaoru behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months had passed and a lot had happened in that short time. Kaoru and Karin had become and official couple as had Hikaru and Haruhi. Karin had joined the host club as a cook and as a hostess so that she could help Haruhi pay off the debt. Sadly, in just one month, Mori and Hunny would be graduating. Everybody was very apprehensive about this and the two seemed to be getting more and more client then ever.

"_Hey Rin-chan…are you going to miss me?"_ Hunny asked Karin one afternoon in May when it was just the Host Club.

"_Ah Hunny-senpai…of course I will. You're like a brother to me and so is Mori-senpai. So yes I'm going to miss you very much."_ Karin said as she hugged Hunny.

"_Nii that is so nice of you, I'll miss you too."_ Hunny said as he went back to eating the cake that Karin had made.

Mori smiled at her and she just smiled back. There was a silence that followed the conversation and it caused everybody to shift in their seats. Quietly, Tamaki stood up and began pacing in front of one of the windows. His hair was a mess as he mumbled things under his breath about something.

Nobody said anything until Haruhi spoke up.

"_Tamaki-senpai? What are you mumbling about?"_ she asked frowning slightly.

"_When Mori and Hunny graduate, we won't be able to continue the club like we have been."_ he said as he stopped for a moment.

"_We'll why not find two really good middle schoolers and train them to join the club."_ Karin suggested.

"_That's a dumb idea, it would never work."_ Tamaki said still pacing.

"_And like you have anything better?"_ Karin retorted angered.

"_Tamaki that was rude… and actually I know how to fix this problem."_ Kyoya said as Karin struggled against Kaoru's grip.

Karin sighed as she relaxed in Kaoru's arms. It was true though, without Mori and Hunny, the club would eventually fall through. Nobody said anything for another few minutes until Karin's cell phone rang. After a short conversation, Karin hung up and sighed heavily. Her shoulders were shaking and she looked like she might explode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Ive finally updated and im really sorry that I took forever. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and yeah it really means a lot to me, especially this one. Just so you all know, i do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I never will because it is owned by the Great Bisco-sama. I'll try and update sooner, if i can, and that should be in the next few weeks but thats only if these damned storms would just stop. Also, stop by my profile and read some of my other stories. It would be greatly appreciated. So for now, im out.** --** Noyzeka**

* * *

And Karin did explode. She grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room in anger. All of the Host Club got up and raced out after her. As they raced down the corridor, everybody was thinking their own thoughts until Hunny though aloud.

"_I wonder whats wrong with Rin-chan?"_ He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"_Well we won't know until we find her."_ Mori said as they all continued to run.

"_I hope she'll be alright."_ Haruhi said as they ran through the front entrance.

As they all made their way past the school gates, they noticed that Karin was nowhere to be found. Quickly, Kaoru whipped out his cell phone and dialed Karin's cell phone. After a while, she answered.

"_Karin where are you?"_ Kaoru asked heaving a sigh of relief.

"_I'm at home."_ Karin replied over the phone.

"_Well we're on our…"_ he replied frowning slightly.

"_I dont want to see anybody except for maybe you."_ Karin said as she hung up.

Kaoru turned to the rest of the group and said that she had gone home. After a fairly long argument between him and Tamaki, they decided to follow Karin's wishes. Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny all took their own separate limos home and Kaoru went to let Hikaru know that he was leaving for Karin's house, then he to left the school.

As he got into the limo, he thought back to his brother and how it seemed so odd that they had become two different people. In a way he felt a though he was missing something really big in his life but with Karin there, it had begun to go away. He put it in his mind that he would have to talk to Hikaru about that later.

The rain and thunder pounded outside of the limo as they rolled down the road. It was amazing how fast the weather could change in such a short time, he thought. Soon enough, though, he had reached Karin's house. Kaoru thanked the driver and as he hoped out of the limo. As he made his way up to the house, he passed a beautiful flower garden and swing set. When he knocked on the front door, a short blonde girl opened he door.

"_Um hello. Is Karin at home?"_ Kaoru asked, slightly nervous.

"_Yes she is. Sis is upstairs and she said that you might be coming by."_ the little girl said as Kaoru stepped inside.

"_Tilly… you're not supposed to let anybody in the house when Karin and Hasana aren't home!"_ exclaimed another girl with blonde hair.

"_Yo Chika… calm down. Im home and Hasana will be here later."_ Karin said as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"_Welcome to the Katsuya household."_ Karin added as she slid down the banister.

"_How comes you didn't mention that you had two other sisters?"_ Kaoru asked as Karin led him to the living room.

"_Well Chika and Tilly aren't actually related to me. Their mom was our maid but she passed away two months ago and they've lived here ever since." _Karin replied as the two girls nodded.

Not knowing what to say, Kaoru just followed Karin into the kitchen. For not having parents to look after them, the house was surprisingly well taken care of. Infact, the house looked like adults lived in the house except for the fact that there were gold records, awards and hundreds of photos all over the walls.

* * *

**Well thers the end of another chapter. Plaes review because it make me able to stay home and not at that damned hospital with the people in the nice white coats... anyway thanks for reading and see you nexttime**


End file.
